1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a switch to be used in mobile devices where a limited number of keys can facilitate the same key outputs of regular full key QWERTY keyboards, and wherein the switch is slid or biased to the side to input a character so downward pressure in handling of the mobile or desk top device will not actuate the switch facilitating one touch per character text messaging is achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobil and desk top telephones to date use an arrangement of 0 through 9 numbers with the letters on each of the number keys arranged A, B, C, D, E, where to input a “C” an operator must touch the two 2 key three times. The keys are also of the compression type so if something is laid on them or they are grabbed from a pocket an input can be made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,235, Lin et al, shows a key that can be depressed on each of its four sides to give an output.
Thumb boards to date used for mobile communications are either standalone and plugged into other mobile devices or are built into mobile communication devices.